Remote systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device such as a battery. For example, hybrid electric vehicles include on-board chargers that use power from vehicle braking and traditional motors to charge the vehicles. Vehicles that are solely electric generally receive the electricity for charging the batteries from other sources. Battery electric vehicles (electric vehicles) are often proposed to be charged through some type of wired alternating current (AC) such as household or commercial AC supply sources. The wired charging connections require cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. Cables and similar connectors can sometimes be inconvenient or cumbersome and have other drawbacks. Wireless charging systems that are capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a wireless field) to be used to charge electric vehicles can overcome some of the deficiencies of wired charging solutions.
In some designs, an electric vehicle can be configured to receive charge through both a wired power supply and a wireless power supply. Various dual-source electric vehicles can receive wired and wireless power either alternately or simultaneously. As such, wireless charging systems and methods that efficiently and effectively facilitate reception, conditioning, and storage of wired and wireless power are needed.